


Trying New Things

by Lost_Elf



Series: Our Angeles [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Rhys, Rhys still suffers PTSD from the torture, Smut, can be read without knowing the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Elf/pseuds/Lost_Elf
Summary: Jack and Rhys finally try something new, but with the Omega's PTSD in the way, the Alpha needs to get creative.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Our Angeles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565980
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Trying New Things

**Author's Note:**

> This happens after My Demons, Your Demons. This work can be read separately, I guess. The torture is referenced, Rhys is suffering PTSD. All you need to know.
> 
> I wrote this when finishing Arc Three and left it abandoned "for later". I guess it's "later" now. :D
> 
> Also, after editing... This is not my best piece of smut. But YOLO. :D

“I don’t know, Jack,” Rhys stuttered as the older man held out a silk cloth towards him. “I’m not sure I’m… ready? I— I don’t know…”

“That’s all right, pumpkin,” Jack assured him. “I would give everything to see my handsome face while being fucked, if I were you; I get you,” he joked with a smirk. “But I’m a little lost here, kitten. You wanted _to try something more_ , but when ropes and blindfold are out of range…”

“I just don’t want it to remind me of the interrogation, s’ all,” Rhys fidgeted with his fingers as he avoided the alpha’s gaze. “I _really_ want to try something more, so you get something off it too, and _don’t interrupt_ me,” he raised one finger at the alpha, expecting a rain of _you don’t need to do anything you wouldn’t like for me, cupcake_ , “I want it, too. But I don’t know what. Like… I like the feeling when you are in control and when I— but I don’t want to be bound or blindfolded.”

Jack mused. “Hmm, so you want me to be more in control then I already am? I might have the best idea,” he already springs to action, pulling one of the omega’s thin blankets off the bed. “Just let me take care about things, I’ve got’cha.” He folds it multiple times and places it on the floor by a wall.

“Sit, baby,” he more suggests than orders, but Rhys obeys anyway. He walks over to the heap unsure what exactly Jack wants and sits on his shins facing the alpha. “A-ah, nono; I said sit,” Jack corrects.

And so, Rhys unfolds his legs and sits down, on his ass. His legs lay slightly spread as Jack gets to correcting his posture. He uses his leg to push gently against Rhys’ belly to make him press against the wall bottom-to-head, then gently kicks his thighs together, and lastly, Jack cups Rhys’ face with his left hand making him look up while the other hand rests on the buckle of his belt.

“You good down there, sweetheart?” he asks, voice gentle in a patronising way that makes all Rhys’ insecurities melt away. (He might or might not be fucked up.)

“Mm-hm,” he hums and nods.

Jack scowls just slightly and leans to press his knee into the omega’s chest. “Words, kitten. How many times do I need to remind you?”

“I like it here, sir!” Rhys blurts out and then bites his lip, shame painting his face red.

“Good boy,” Jack prises instead of mocking him. There is no need for that. “You gonna be a good boy for me? Open up, Rhysie.” He is already undoing his pants, pulling out his cock and stroking himself.

Rhys sits obediently, jaw slack, tongue hanging out over red lips. But Jack is not moving forward, just stroking himself looking at him. Heat spreads through the omega’s body as he watches the alpha’s big cock, just out of his reach, and he realises that he _desires_ it. He wants to taste it, to feel it, wants Jack to finally touch him. He must have walked a long way since last year.

“Jack, sir, please,” he whimpers. Jack grins, and for a fleeting moment, Rhys thinks he can see the face of the monster Jack sometimes talks about rather than his boyfriend’s face.

Jack continues to stroke himself, but he uses his other hand to wedge a thumb between Rhys’ teeth, making him open wider, to the point he can’t help saliva dropping from his mouth onto his clothes, and his jaw hurts. He whimpers, but remains still for Jack.

 _Finally_ , Jack rests the head of his cock rest just on the tip of Rhys’ tongue. And then he pulls away. Rhys would have tried to follow the movement, but the thumb in his mouth and the fingers resting heavily against his cheek make it impossible. And for some reason, that makes him moan like a bitch in heat.

The alpha keeps toying with its ever so willing victim, poking at the pink lips, pushing the head in only to pull back before Rhys could even attempt to suck or lick.

“P’eese,” Rhys whimpers, and the alpha finally takes pity and thrusts in deeper. Rhys moans and that makes Jack hum approvingly.

Jack sets a slow rhythm, never pushing in deep enough to make Rhys gag, probably not even half of his length. Alphas’ cocks weren’t made for this, too big for anyone to take it without a lot of practice. He could envy betas and omegas that they could have their cocks sucked any time, but he liked knotting much more than that anyway.

Prises slipped from the alpha’s lips on their own violation as he withdrew his thumb and Rhys’ lips closed around his shaft, the omega sucking as best as he could. Jack fisted Rhys' hair, reminding him to stay exactly where he is.

Although this was only the second time the omega was giving blow job, and he really wasn’t good at it, Jack was already getting close. Every time he looked down, he was met with hooded eyes that screamed need, and Rhys was so clearly on edge too. The omega kept shifting his hands on the floor, unsure whether he is allowed to touch himself, and unable to ask with his mouth full.

“ _Fuck_.” Jack felt drops of sweat form on his forehead from the strain of holding himself in a good height, and from holding back. He propped the forearm of his other hand on the wall in front of him and carefully leaned forward, resting his head against the cool surface while pushing deeper into the omega’s mouth.

Rhys gagged for a moment, but then managed to relax, and Jack started thrusting faster, hips fluttering every time he had to stop himself from going too deep. Rhys moaned every time he managed to get a breath in, and that, along with tears streaming down his face, made the alpha’s orgasm near even faster.

When it became clear that he won’t be able to hold back any longer, Jack pulled out and fisted himself, jerking off desperately while imagining he did it and pushed the remaining inches in, letting the omega choke on his cock. Rhys’ coughing fuelled his imagination and Jack came with a shout of his name, at the last moment aiming away from the omega’s face.

His legs felt like made of jelly, and Jack had to lean on both arms to steady himself. Rhys sat under him, head rolled to side, panting. It hit Jack that the omega came in his pants while he was fucking his mouth, and in that moment, he felt like a winner, like a true champion. Rhys was a prize he didn't deserve.

Later, when they both rested on the bed, clean and naked, Jack repaid the omega the favour, taking advantage of the fact that he was able to take the whole length of the younger man’s cock in his mouth without even gagging. Rhys kept swearing, his body thrashing under Jack, who kept him firmly pressed to the mattress, and moaning more than he did when he was in heat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ElfWriting). :)


End file.
